The orange fox master of konoha
by Shadowknight98
Summary: What if when Naruto was eight years old he was attacked by a man the kyuubi made powerful enough to rival kakashi at that age. Powerful Naruto. usual pairings. Possible Lemons.
1. The demons gift

"Hello Demon…" called a drunken man from a alley way. behind limping boy, voice filled with venom and hate.

The blonde boy slowly turned.

There was a man heavily built, fist clenged slightly, eyes narrowed in anger. His hair was a short mess, brown in color, and he had a short beard. His eyes were pure filled with hate. In one hand, the man held a rather sharp and long sword, which he was sharpening, and in the other was a bag big enough to fit him in, held so tightly that the man's knuckles were turning white. The man was slowly advancing on him, and wore a chest armor and gloves. He did not have a head band so boy guessed he wasn't a ninja. The smell of sweat and alcohol was coming from his body body.

The boy slowly took out a rusty kunai that ha had for like 3 years now as he advanced foreword, The boy panicked so he threw the kunai and hoped for the best but the man's sword easily cut threw it. His eyes widened, the man had easily blocked it sending the kunai flying skywards then landed a few feet away,

"You dare attack me you demon" Said the man as much as he hated the boy he did not want to kill or the hokage will punish him.

"The only demon here is you" said naruto he had enough of being called a demon. "You think your so big picking on me I don't see you trying that with Anbu.

Unable to contain his anger he lashed out and knocked the boy out with a right hooked, he began to attack and slash every part of naruto's body spitting on him every now and then, naruto eye slowly closed as he lost conscience….

(Naruto's Mind)

Naruto had been relieved from all the pain he felt before. The boy felt a big scared he never new when you die you go to a sewer like place

Naruto's blue eyes examined around the area he was in the weirdest place ever.

He was Ankle deep in water and there was a dripping sound wherever it was coming from.

Naruto had looked around and had searched for a way out when he stumbled upon a cage

Behind those gate was a giant fox with fiery red eyes and a glare that said if looks can kill.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU!?" Naruto asked/yelled, fear rattling his voice.

"I am the most feared demon of all time the nine tailed fox" Said Kyuubi

"Impossible what do you take me for a idiot?" Naruto said with a smile. He pointed at the giant fox "This is obviously Gen-Jutsu the fourth hokage had slayed the nine tails 5 years ago a ultimate sacrifice".

The Fox just laughed loudly as tears of laughter dropped from its eyes.

"A mortal defeat me what have they been teaching you in the academy"

"So tell me what happened on that day!" Naruto screamed, "ive got nothing better to do seeing as am dead?!"

"Whatever you do don't interrupt ask questions after" Kyuubi paused, " The fourth hokage Minato Namikaze was you father". Naruto was about to say something till the Kyuubi gave him a death glare.

"**Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki of the village in the whirling tides and my previous host" said Kyuubi. " I did not mean to attack the village it was the doing of Madera Uchiha"**

Tears flowed from Naruto's blue eyes,

"Why me"

The fox looked questionably at the blonde-haired boy.

"What do you mean naruto?" Kyuubi asked.

"Why me, Why did my own father do this to me!?" Naruto screamed, fists clenched and tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kyuubi closed his eyes and sighed.

"**Your mother asked your father the same thing before he sealed me" said Kyuubi. "In your fathers eye he could not ask a parent to give up something he was not wiling to do himself".**

"I see it was a hard decision for him" said naruto. "It doesn't matter anyway even if he is my father last at everything".

"**I could make you stronger if you want" said Kyuubi.**

"Really how ill do anything Kyuubi" said a very happy naruto.

"**Then sign the contract of foxes that way you will be able to summon foxes" said Kyuubi as the fox pulled a contract scroll out of nowhere. "If you use too little chakra you will summon a less powerful fox such as the one tailed or if you enough you will be able to summon me".**

Kyuubi bowed his head and closed his eyes. He hated long explanations they are so annoying,

"Also I will give you a new kekki genkai that you and your children will be able to use" said Kyuubi.

"What you mean it!? Will it be a kekki genkai like the Sharingan or Byakugan!?" Naruto yelled, staring up at the monstrous fox with delight in his eyes.

"It wont be like that it will be more advanced and not in your eyes" said Kyuubi as he took a deep breath. "It will be the nine tailed chakra cloak that will boost your strength speed agility stamina and endurance" said Kyuubi smiling. "First you start of with just a simple change that will cause you nails to grow your eye to turn red and your whiskers more scratched like".

Naruto looked at the contract then made his mind up he bit his thumb letting the blood flow an signed the contract… It was true, Kyuubi wasn't lying..

In a puff of smoke a small ginger fox appeared leaving naruto completely baffled.

"Hi am your new partner Tyson" Said the fox with a smile.

"I forgot to mention" Kyuubi said, "When you sigh the contract you get a partner fox that will help you"

"Ok now what?" Naruto asked.

"Now we will train for a year" said Kyuubi

"What do you mean a year I got school to attend plus there's a crazy man doing who know's what with my body?" said naruto.

"You maybe gone for a year but in the real world you will only be gone for a minute" said Kyuubi.

"Ok so what are we going to learn first?" asked naruto.

"First we shall learn the shadow clone jutsu" said Kyuubi "also I will teach you a move invented be the fourth its called rasengan

At this point, Naruto looked excited.

"I'll do it!" he said, his voice filled with confidence.

Kyuubi smiled.

"Also you wont age till you get back to the real world so you will stay 8 years old" Kyuubi said, "I will also train you to be a well round Ninja so ill be teaching you weaponry Tai-Jutsu Gen-Jutsu And finally Nin-jutsu now lets go to the land of foxes to train"

(TIME SKIP)

A year later naruto still in his eight year old form had become and outstanding shinobi hes was already a low jonin level.

"**So this is good bye kid" said Kyuubi trying to sound casual " Now you and Tyson can test your skills in the real world and start with kicking that guys ass.**

"YOU KNOW WE WILL" said the dueled voices of naruto and Tyson.

"**Once you've beaten that man got your apart man there's a gift for you" said Kyuubi.**

(Real world)

Naruto's eyes sprung open to see a scared man in front of him, the man was scared at naruto's rapid recovery and the fox that appeared out of nowhere.

The man had recovered and try to slice naruto who easily caught the blade like it was nothing and sliced the guys legs of clean.

"H-how did you get so strong" asked the man.

"IT'S BECAUSE I WILL BE HOKAGE SOME DAY SO I WONT LOOSE TO YOU" naruto screamed. Then he silenced the man for good.

(A/N Ok guys this is my first attempt at a proper fic so tell me what you think if you got any questions in the comments ill answer as much as possible. Also if you got any ideas of how the story should go PM me and ill decide if I should for e.g genin teams could be cross overs such as team goku naruto ichigos sensei samui also undecided pairings.)


	2. Hinata's tragic outcome

"Naruto what the hell were you thinking!" yelled a very pissed of hokage. "You killed someone self defense or not that was going to far!"said a very pissed of hokage

Naruto on the other hand just stared at the old man like a ghost.

"Did you know old man" said naruto in a deadly whisper.

"Know what naruto" said the hokage.

"DID YOU KNOW MY FATHER WAS THE FOURTH HOKAGE" yelled naruto and he was able to tell by the look in old mans eyes that it was true. "SO I WAS TREATED LIKE DIRT AND MY FATHER WAS THE GREATEST NINJA EVER!" He choked the last bit out as tears flowed from his eye's.

"Your dismissed end of discussion" said the old man

At this naruto ran full speed to his apartment tears blinding his way as he rudely pushed villagers out the way. When Naruto arrived at his apartment he was not surprised to see the words murderer splashed in crimson paint across his door. He walked in then remembered about the gift the Kyuubi had told him he would receive. To his surprise there were two gifts the first was a new out which consists of a blue long sleeve top with a sleeve less orange hooded jacket and orange shorts with blue sandals.

The over one was two Sai swords that were both shiny and sharp with a blue base.

Naruto couldn't sleep he kept remembering his training and the stories the Kyuubi had told him about kushina.

"Hey boss how you doing?" asked Tyson breaking naruto's trail of thought.

"Oh nothing much just so exited to show off my new skills to that bastard sasuke" said Naruto his eye's blazing with determination.

"Who the hell is sasuke" asked the ginger fox with interest.

"Just some jerk from school" said Naruto.

"Cool tell me about some of you class mate's please boss" said Tyson giving a pleading look.

"Ok but only talented ones now listen closely" said naruto he was already starting to feel sleepy.

"Ill start with sasuke" said Naruto as his face cringed in disgust as he said his rivals name.

"Sasuke is last member of the Uchiha clan and is a little bitch but that's not the point he is a high chunin level" said naruto as Tyson nodded his head "His kekki Genkai is the sharingan or some say the mirror eye because it copies Nin-jutsu and his special technique is his Fire ball jutsu.

"Next is Hinata Hyuga she is a low level chunin and is my only friend in that hell hole and she is really cute" said Naruto with a dreamy look on his face. "Her kekki genkai is her byakugan that grants the use a 360 degree vision also see and close your chakra points he technique is he Gentle fist style but believe me that shit aint gentle"

"Last is Kiba Inuzuka a little weirdo who has a friend that you might clash with one day" said Naruto as Tyson looked quite confused "He is a low chunin level student who has a partner like I have you he does not have a kekki genkai but a good sense of smell and his technique is his fang over fang"

"That is so cool I can't wait to go school now" said the small fox.

"That will come a lot quicker if you go to sleep" said I tired naruto as he dosed off.

(Naruto's Nightmare) ***Not a yaoi fic here for humor****

"Oh hi hinata how are you today?" asked naruto in a happy tone

"Oh its you demon in 3D" said Hinata in disgust.

"Hinata what do you mean I was going to ask if you want to get some Ichiraku ramen what's wrong with you" said naruto hurt at Hinata's harsh words.

"Naruto you blew her off sasuke last year you two have been going out for a year" Said Ino

"What the Fuck I will never tough another guy especially not that gay boy" said naruto.

"Says the guy who asked sasuke out" said a glaring sakura he had stolen the love of her life.

"Nice try but that's the lamest joke ever" said Naruto

"Hey naruto you want to meet up after school for some Man to man time" said a pedo smiling sasuke

(End of Nightmare)

"Fuck no" Naruto screamed then slowly realized it was a dream but at that same time Tyson was asking him a question.

"Fine More Miso ramen for me" said the Ginger fox

(HALF OUR TIME SKIP)

"Hi Hinata how are you" Naruto said as he entered the classroom taking his seat next to her.

(A/N In this naruto fic hinata is confident a does flirt with naruto in this naruto's the too scared to ask)

"Hey Naruto what's with the new look and since when were you swordsmen" asked a confused hinata as she looked at naruto's new outfit withs his sai swords making an ex on his back. " Oh by the way cut fox"

Naruto smiled every time Hinata speaks to him it make's feel so happy.

"Ok every today we will be going over your abilities to keep a record" said a smiling Irukai every groaned at this.

"Ok fist well start with sasuke" said Mizuki

Sasuke got all the targets with his kunai and for his jutsu he done the fireball jutsu every one was impressed while his fan girls cheered.

"Ok your next Naruto try to at least get 1 point" said Mizuki as everyone laughed at this.

"You show that bitch Master" said Tyson to every one else sounded like a growl so they backed away from the fox.

Naruto stepped up and threw the kunai its flew past faster that sasuke one had and for hits the target so hard it went through it and for his jutsu he done the multi shadow clone jutsu an A ranked Jutsu that was forbidden because it was hard to learn.

"Well done naruto perfect scores" said Iruka as every but hinata noticed Mizuki scowling at naruto's rapid improvement.

As naruto and hinata were on there way home naruto explained his training to hinata who was very interested "so that's why your so powerful" asked Hinata then naruto nodded.

"Watch out Hinata Naruto" said Naruto as he pushed hinata out the way and caught a kunai and had to roll out the wave of shuriken. "Sasuke you Fucker you could have killed us" said a dangerously angry naruto.

"Fight me naruto me and you one on one" said sasuke as naruto shuddered at the memory of his nightmare.

"Ok ill fight you I got I couple of seconds" said Naruto as this enraged sasuke.

"Stop acting so cool it make's me want to hurt you quicker" Sasuke said annoyed at the new Naruto.

"Come on show me you Uchiha might if there is such a worthless thing" Naruto said with a grin which caused Sasuke to charge head on. Lots of students on their way home stopped to watch the fight and were surprised by what they saw.

Naruto had caught Sasuke's punch with one finger which caused Sasuke to lash out with a combo of punches and kicks with naruto dodging all easily and Sasuke lost it "Fight me you coward!" Sasuke screamed at him and needing no more encouragement Naruto caught Sasuke's kick and spin kicked him in the chest sent him flying in to a tree. "No leave him alone Naruto you bully" said Sakura.

"Is everyone in the Uchiha clan this weak sasuke?" Asked Naruto seriously "Well am far better than you".

As Naruto walk away Sasuke quietly pulled out a kunai no way he was getting away with what he said about the Uchiha "Die Uzumaki" Sasuke screamed and went to stab until some one acted as human shield for Naruto. "Sorry It was the only way to save you" said Hinata as she coughed out blood then fell in a bloody heep.

(A/N Ok guys this is my second chapter so tell me what you think if you got any questions in the comments ill answer as much as possible. Also if you got any ideas of how the story should go PM me and ill decide if I should go for it and genin teams for e.g genin teams could be cross overs such as team goku naruto ichigos sensei samui also Pairings so far Naruhina.)


	3. Naruto's rage konoha will pay

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters.

(A/N Soz about my grammar and spelling but bare with me am sure ill improve and I also don't know that much About Some characters such as Anko so expect lots of Mistakes and also Hinata fan's the beginning will be upsetting but the end will make you happy if you love suspense )

Sasuke eye's widened in shock of what had happened he did not desire to kill anyone just wanted to at least severely hurt him until in his opinion this stupid girl had to got and make things trouble some for him. All the students who had witness the fight were all scared most ran home will others ran to the surgery.

"Sorry Naruto it was the only way" said hinata as she fell in a bloody heap. "Naruto there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now that I love you and I mean as in I want to have a relationship with you".

Naruto went down to his knees and cradled her head in his arms as tears flowed endlessly down his cheeks "Shhh save your strength Medic Ninja should arrive soon" said a doubtful naruto he felt as if his heart was bleeding.

"Naruto Promise me something don't let your dream die" she said as she coughed up blood. "You become the greatest hokage ever better than the fourth my" Hinata never got to finish her sentence as her eyes fluttered shut.

" I am sorry I never meant to kill Hin-" Sasuke began before he was cut of by Naruto's fierce yell "**Don't say her name don't you fucking dare" **

Sasuke backed away as Naruto unlocked his first stage of his kekki genkai and grew long nails and bared fangs with his blue eyes turning crimson red and his whisker became more scratched like whil his hair became more spiky.

Sasuke tried to back away but naruto speed was unbelievable he appeared in front of naruto faster than the speed of light attacked him with a savage combo Sasuke tried to block but the force was to strong. He was about to finish the bastard of when he realized hinata was still there dyeing so he started to calm down returning to his original form.

"This aint over sasuke you might have killed the heir to the Hyuuga clan there is no way the council will allow this" said Naruto with a evil look in his eyes as he scooped up hinata in his arms and ran to hospital with her in his arm

(Time skip Hospital)

Naruto rushed hinata to the hospital had begged for help she still had pulse but was refused any because he was the demon child so no medic gave her time of day to help so she had passed away.

Naruto sat by hinata's bed as tears flowed endlessly from his eyes he could tell she was dead by now her face had gone pale. The door opened to reveal a very depressed Hiashi Hyuuga with other members of the clan. "Wait outside I wish to speak to Naruto in private" said Hiashi in a serious tone. They all bowed in respect then left the room as Hiashi turned back to Naruto he was the person In this stupid village Naruto respected.

"Am sorry I could not have saved her it should have been me" said a tearful Naruto.

"I know you could not have the Uchiha told me him self what had happened" said Hiashi as naruto glared at this. "You were face to face with that bastard and did not kill him?" asked an enraged naruto

"If I did I would be breaking a new law" said Hiashi as Naruto went quiet and listened. "Danzo made some agreement with the hokage and the other members if anyone even touches Uchiha they would pay by watching there loved ones die" said a serious Hiashi.

Naruto stood up and kissed hinata's forehead before he walked to door and stopped before he opened it. "I will leave this village you and Hyuuga clan should come as well" said Naruto offered Naruto

"Are you sure you want to do that the hokage is bound to send some one after you and as to your offer I think its best the Hyuuga stay in the leaf to spy on the council" said Hiashi

"I will bring the down fall of konoha they will pay for her death" said Naruto with a dead serious tone. "When the time comes we will take over konoha I will kill the Hokage and form my new clan!" said Naruto in a violent yell.

"I thought you were fond of lord Hiruzen?" said Hiashi quiet confused.

"He new my dad was the fourth hokage and he kept it from me so he will pay" said Naruto.

"I see well you better get going before the medic ninja get here but Naruto don't you want to be hokage one day?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes but when I do take of konoha and change it for the greater good then I will be hokage of the new and improved konoha" said Naruto in determination.

"Good bye Hiashi when I form new konoha I will make you my right hand man you have always been like a dad to me" said Naruto with emotion is his eyes.

"Tyson your job is to protect the Hyuuga family and be the messenger if anything happens" said Naruto as he opened the door and was gone in a orange flash.

+++Hokage Tower+++

"Anko your Mission is simple find Naruto and bring him back dead or alive" said Sarutobi in a serious tone.

"As you wish lord hokage" said a attractive woman as she disappeared in trail of Naruto

'Why did such a excellent shinobi like minato marry such a use Kunoichi like Kushina Uzumaki' Thought the hokage.

+++Forest+++

Naruto had been expecting them to send a shinobi after him and he new a attack could come at any time till a voice broke him out of thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki stop right there" said Anko.

"Anko Mitarashi the snake mistress of konoha" said Naruto as he turned around an looked her dead in the eye. "What's you business with me?".

"By orders of the Hokage I am obliged to bring you back dead or alive" said Anko as Naruto just laughed hystericly at this.

"Did I miss something?" asked a glaring Anko "A jonin just threatens to kill you and you find it hilarious.

"Trust me you would not stand a chance" said Naruto " any ways join me Anko"

"Look kid if this is some game you're playing ill be happy to join you if you come back with me" lied Anko.

"I will not come back to that village until the day I will destroy it" said Naruto.

It was Anko's turn to laugh now she thought this kid was nothing but a sulking child.

"You think a squirt like you can do that alone" said a laughing Anko gasping for air.

"Am dead serious I will form my own organization like akutski called Katakiichi" Said Naruto.

'Vengeance?, what's this kids problem' thought Anko. "Listen I don't what's wrong with you but there is nothing the village could have don't to make you want destroy it" said Anko.

"HOW'S ABOUT BEING TREATED LIKE CRAP ALL YOUR LIFE FOR SOMETHING YOU HAVE NO CONTROLL OVER!" yelled Naruto as his rang through out the Forest "HOW'S ABOUT YOUR MOST LOVED PERSON DIEING IN YOUR ARMS BECAUSE WHO YOU ARE!" yelled a very pissed of Naruto.

Naruto had tears flowing down his cheeks as he said the part that got to him the most.

"How's about the guy that murdered the person is walking the streets like a free man" Naruto said the free man part quietly.

"Naruto I know how feel as I was a student of Orochimaru at first I thought he wanted to help me but he just used me the Marked me with his curse Mark" said Anko as her eye looked down "When arrived at konoha everyone hated me apart from two people but then one went to far".

Naruto had taken great interest in her story.

"Danzo had a certain friend of mine's killed but no medic would treat him because he was friends with snake whore and he walks the streets as free as a bird" said Anko with clanged teeth.

"Even more reason to come with me we wont destroy konoha we will rid it of its evil and male place worth living" said Naruto feeling a strong bond forming with the the young woman

"Fine ill join you but who exactly are you planning to recruit?" asked a curious Anko.

"I will be recruiting the other eight Jinchuriki" said Naruto to a shocked Anko.

"Ok but which one first" asked Anko.

"We will start with the easiest the one tailed" said Naruto as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You think taking on the jailer of the Ichibi will be freaking easy will be easy" Asked Anko doubting the sanity of the kid.

"Not right now but a couple of years training should make it easy then I teach them how to sign a contract with their beast and make a new kekki genkai" said Naruto and to answer Anko's confusion explained his first encounter with the fox.

"Ok so what do we do now Brother?" she asked

"What did you just call me" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Seeing are similarities I decided you could be my brother if you don't mind" asked Anko.

"Its fine I've always wanted a older sister" said Naruto as Anko smiled warmly.

'This all for you Hinata' Naruto thought as he went of to train and travel the world to unlock new abilities.

+++Hospital+++

To make it up to Hiashi the medic Ninja's put blood sweat tears towards reviving hinata but were just telling Hiashi she would not come back.

"Am sorry lord Hiashi but there is no bringing her back" said a medic.

"Where… am … I" asked a weak hinata.

"Its unheard of a child of age 8 to be revived from a heart wound" said a medic Ninja.

"All… I … know … I … am …hinata" said hinata. "Naruto… who… is… Naruto.

(A/N Ok guys this is my first attempt at a proper fic so tell me what you think if you got any questions in the comments ill answer as much as possible. Also if you got any ideas of how the story should go PM me an tell me what your thoughts are. As you can see from the drastic change of story line the will be no more teams but for pairings it will be Narutoxyugitoxhinata And sasuke take the mission to retrieve naruto so comment if there is any people you think Naruto should encounter or kill just let me know so I can make the story more enjoyable for you .)


End file.
